Question: A purple backpack costs $$8$, and a popular green necklace costs $6$ times as much. How much does the green necklace cost?
Solution: The cost of the green necklace is a multiple of the cost of the purple backpack, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $8$ $6 \times $8 = $48$ The green necklace costs $$48$.